


Olkapäätaktiikka

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suomi | Finnish, erilainen parisuhde, kaipuuta, salaisuuksia, selviytymisdraama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tukeutuvat toisiinsa ja ehkä siten selviytyvät.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olkapäätaktiikka

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci on julkaistu ensimmäisen kerran joulukuussa 2013 ja siten kirjoitettu ennen Sherlockin kolmatta kautta.

**I**  
  
John osti kahvin puolellatoista punnalla ja istui alas puistonpenkille.  
  
Oli torstai. Syyskuun loppua. Ei tarkalla päivämäärällä niin väliä ollut.  
  
Kummasti hyvin harvalla asialla oli väliä.  
  
*  
  
Hänen pahvimukinsa oli puoliksi tyhjä, kun Molly käveli ohi, pysähtyi ja kääntyi.  
  
"John!"  
  
John painoi katseensa. Emme me tunne, jatka matkaa ja jätä minut rauhaan.  
  
"John", Molly sanoi uudelleen. "Minä tässä, Molly."  
  
"Aivan, Molly, hei", John tokaisi ja nosti päätään, kohottautui kättelemään. Molly istui kutsumatta hänen viereensä.  
  
"Ei olla nähty pitkään aikaan."  
  
"Ei olla, ei."  
  
Hetken hiljaisuus. Sitten: "Miten sinä, tai siis, kun Sherlock –"  
  
"Kun Sherlock, kyllä", John rykäisi. "Hyvin, hyvinhän minä. Ei valittamista."  
  
"Niinkö?"  
  
"Niin."  
  
"No, sehän on, tuota noin, hyvä juttu."  
  
"On kai."  
  
"Asutko yhä –"  
  
"Baker Streetillä? En, ei minulla olisi ollut siihen varaa."  
  
"Hmm."   
  
"Rouva Hudson ehdotti kyllä alennusta ja Mycroft tarjoutui maksamaan vaikka koko vuokran, mutta en voinut suostua sellaiseen. Muutin mieluummin pois." John joi kahvin loppuun ja pyöritteli mukia kädessään. "Mycroft otti säilytettäväkseen Sherlockin tavarat. Niitä on aika paljon, enkä minä – niin, minulla menee hyvin. Mietin tässä millaiset verhot panisin ikkunaan. Yksiööni. Pöydän edessä on suuri ikkuna. Tekee huoneesta valoisan."  
  
"Kiva", Molly kommentoi kohteliaasti. "Mutta ei sinun tarvitse sanoa noin."  
  
"Sanoa miten?"  
  
"Että sinulla menee hyvin. Sinä ikävöit häntä. Totta kai sinä ikävöit."  
  
"Aa, niin. Niin", John sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. "Mutta kyllä se tästä."  
  
"John –"  
  
"Kiva kun pysähdyit juttelemaan, mutta oikeasti, nyt on huono hetki. Anteeksi."  
  
"Ymmärrän."  
  
"Ei, et ymmärrä. Eikä se haittaa. Ei tässä mitään. Nähdään taas."  
  
*  
  
He eivät nähneet uudelleen. Hyvä niin.   
  
John ei enää pysähtynyt puistoihin juomaan kahvia. Sitä sai tarpeen tullen vaikka pakettitolkulla ruokakaupasta. Verhot hän jätti ostamatta. Ei hän ollut niitä missään vaiheessa suunnitellutkaan hankkivansa.  
  
Syyskuu vaihtui lokakuuhun.  
  
*  
  
Töissä Johnilla meni hyvin. Kohtuullisesti. Kiireisesti ainakin. Hän teki pitkää päivää klinikalla kuudesti viikossa. Vapaapäivisin hän otti takkinsa, avasi ulko-oven ja lähti kiertämään kaupunkia. Kuollut mies näyttäytyi hänelle monta kertaa ihmisvilinän keskellä. Se sen viimeistään todisti: Sherlockin oli pakko olla yhä hengissä.  
  
John juoksi päättömästi hänen perässään saavuttamatta kertaakaan yhtään ketään tai yhtään mitään ja suostui kääntymään asunnolleen vasta siinä vaiheessa kun hänen jalkansa eivät enää kantaneet.  
  
Viikkojen kuluessa väsymys alkoi voittaa aina vain aikaisemmin. Kuin joku olisi taivuttanut Johnin selkärankaa nikama nikamalta katki.  
  
*  
  
"Kirjoita, John", Ella kehotti. "Kirjoita, se auttaa."  
  
"Mikään ei auta", John vastasi turtuneesti. "Kuolleethan ovat  _kuolleita_."  
  
"Kirjoita silti. Varsinkin jos et keksi mitään muuta."  
  
*  
  
Aiemmin, ennen, John oli kuvitellut loppuelämänsä aika lailla toisenlaiseksi. Hän oli kuvitellut, ettei sittenkään joutuisi kuolemaan yksin.  
  
*  
  
Täpötäydessä kapakassa ei ollut tilaa ahdistua samassa määrin kuin muualla, John oli pannut sen merkille ja otti hyödyn irti havainnostaan täysin siemauksin. Kirjaimellisesti.  
  
"Satutko tuntemaan Molly Hooperia?" hän kysyi Mike Stamfordilta kulautettuaan kolmannen kaljatuoppinsa tyhjäksi.  
  
"Tarkoitatko ruumishuoneen Mollya? Sanoisin hyvänpäiväntutuksi, herttainen tyttö", Mike vastasi ja katsahti kelloa. "Miksi kysyt?"  
  
"Mietin vain."  
  
"Onko sinulla huomenna töitä?"  
  
"Minulla on aina töitä. Mutta se on vapaavalintaista."  
  
"Aamuvuoro?"  
  
"Yhym."  
  
"Sitten olisi varmaan parasta lopettaa tähän, että pääset huomenna sängystä ylös."  
  
"Äh, ei hosuta. Otetaan vielä yhdet."  
  
"John."  
  
"Kerrankin kun vaivaudun kaljalle kanssasi, olet heti ajamassa minua pois!"  
  
"Selvä, yhdet vielä", Mike tokaisi ja lähti baaritiskille.   
  
"Saat kyllä luvan kertoa", Mike hymähti takaisin tullessaan, "mitä Mollysta?"  
  
"Ei kummempaa", John sanoi ja pyyhkäisi kämmenselällä suutaan. "Ei sinulla olisi hänen puhelinnumeroaan?"  
  
"Hassua, että kysyt. Hän antoi sen minulle eilen ja pyysi välittämään eteenpäin sinulle."  
  
*  
  
_"Molly."_  
  
"Hitto mitä paskaa."  
  
_"Anteeksi? Kuka siellä?"_  
  
"John, John Watson. Maailman hienoimman miehen entinen kämppäkaveri, samaiseen mieheen olit sinäkin pihkassa joskus aikoinaan – oi, saakeli, mitä aikoja – ja olet muuten perhanan oikeassa."  
  
_"Ai?"_  
  
"Minulla on ikävä häntä koko ajan, ihan koko ajan. Hän ei jätä minua rauhaan. Se on paskamaista."   
  
_"John, missä olet?"_  
  
"Mitä minun pitäisi muka tehdä? Käyn jo terapiassa selittämässä ummet ja lammet tunnoistani ja vastineeksi saan naurettavia ohjenuoria siitä kuinka tärkeää on päästää suru ulos. Aivan niin kuin survoisin sen väkipakolla sisälleni vääntämään sisuskaluni nurin!"  
  
_"John? Oletko yksin?"_  
  
"Yksin... yksin, käskin Miken lähteä kotiin... otin taksin, mutta jäin pois seuraavassa kadunkulmassa ja kävelin takaisin."  
  
_"Missä olet?"_  
  
"Ei Sherlock ole kuollut. Minä tiedän ettei hän ole."  
  
_"Pysy siellä missä olet. Minä tulen sinne."_  
  
"Ei hän voi olla."  
  
_"Kunhan kerrot missä olet."_  
  
"Pubin ulkopuolella."  
  
_"Kerro sen osoite."_  
  
"Northumberland Street jotain... Northumberland Street 10."  
  
_"Odota minua."_  
  
"... Herttainen tyttö."  
  
John pudottautui istumaan jalkakäytävän reunalle, painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja odotti.  
  
*  
  
"Olen hukassa ilman häntä, Molly."  
  
"Shh, nuku nyt. Jutellaan aamulla."  
  
"Älä jätä minua."  
  
"En jätä, minä lupaan."  
  
"Sherlock, älä..."  
  
*  
  
Aamulla John piti päätä käsissään ja pelkäsi oksentavansa Mollyn olohuoneen matolle. Mollyn sohva ei ollut ollut kummoinen nukkumapaikka. Tyhjää parempi toki, vaikka tyhjyydessä oli toisaalta jotain hyvin houkuttelevaa. Johnin ajatukset kieppuivat.  
  
"Huomenta", Molly tervehti kurkistaessaan keittiöstä. Teevesi kiehui kohisten.  
  
"Huomenta", John urahti ja ponnisti päänsä pystyyn. "En muista eilisillasta kovin paljoa, mutta tuntuu että anteeksipyyntö olisi paikallaan." Hän hieraisi takaraivoaan ja tarkasteli varpaitaan. "Olen hirveän pahoillani, en ymmärrä miten onnistuin vetämään sellaiset överit..."  
  
"Ei se mitään", Molly väitti ja kattoi aamiaispöydän.  
  
John ei saanut alas muuta kuin teetä, ja senkin hän yritti kulauttaa kurkustaan niin nopeasti että poltti kielensä. Molly luki ääneen uutisotsikoita. Johnia hävetti liikaa jotta hän olisi kehdannut kuunnella. Teemukin tyhjennyttyä hän kiitti ja oli jo lähdössä, kun Molly pyysi: "Etkö jäisi hetkeksi?"  
  
"En millään voi. Töitä", John vastasi oitis.  
  
"Okei. Jutellaan enemmän jokin toinen kerta."  
  
"Joo. Kiitos aamiaisesta. Ja yösijasta."  
  
"Eipä mitään."  
  
*  
  
Vedettyään ulko-oven kiinni perässään John sai tekstiviestin.  
  
Tahtoisitko nähdä huomenna? –Molly P.S. Huomenna on kuitenkin sunnuntai.  
  
Läheltä piti, ettei John naurahtanut. Hän teki päätöksensä ennen kuin ehti harkita tarkemmin.  
  
Mikäs siinä. Kahville? Käykö klo 14?  
  
Käy oikein hyvin.  
  
*  
  
Äkkiseltään Molly näytti aivan samalta kuin aina ennenkin: vaaleanruskeat hiukset yksinkertaisella poninhännällä, muutama suortuva karanneena ohimoille. Mutta kun John pysähtyi katsomaan tarkemmin, hän huomasi ettei Mollyn suupielissä piillyt enää entistä varovaisuutta ja että tämän silmät säkenöivät yllättävän tarkkaavaisesti. Suoraan sanottuna John ei ollut tunnistaa häntä istuutuessaan vastapäätä.  
  
Mollyn valitsema nurkkapöytä oli pieni ja intiimi, ja keskustelun aloittaminen tuntui mahdottomalta. Johnilla ei ollut mitään sanottavaa.  
  
"Mitä sinulle kuuluu?" Molly kysyi ja kiersi kätensä kaakaomukinsa ympärille. "Oikeasti tällä kertaa."  
  
"Kaikki kysyvät samaa", John sanoi. "Kaikki kysyvät, mutta miksi?"  
  
"Siksi että sinusta kannetaan huolta."  
  
Johnin toinen suupieli käväisi vinosti ylhäällä.   
  
"Ihan totta", Molly vakuutti.  
  
"Totta puhuen en taida tietää oikeaa vastausta", John tunnusti pöydänkulmalle. "Minulle ei kuulu oikein mitään. Se oli tällaista ennenkin."  
  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Molly kysyi ja nojautui lähemmäs, kulmat kurtussa.  
  
"Ennen kuin... tapasin Sherlockin, minulla meni huonosti. Olin palannut Afganistanista ilman työtä, kunnollista asuntoa tai ystäviä. En tiennyt mitä tehdä. Minulle ei tapahtunut yhtään mitään. Inhosin itseäni ja tyhjää elämääni."  
  
"Mutta sitten tutustuit Sherlockiin?" Molly sanoi hennosti.  
  
John henkäisi syvään. "Niin. Mike Stamford ajoi meidät yhteen – tiedät kuulemma Miken – sillä Sherlock etsi itselleen kämppäkaveria ja minä tahdoin muuttaa pois rotanloukustani. Tapasimme ensimmäistä kertaa Bart'silla silloin tammikuussa. Jestas, siitä on kohta jo kaksi vuotta."  
  
"Aika kuluu äkkiä."  
  
"Hmm", John myönteli ja tuijotteli kahvikuppiinsa. "Hän, hän oli uskomaton. Hän näki minusta yhdellä katseella, kuka olin ja mistä tulin – ja minne olin menossa, kauan ennen kuin minulla oli edes aavistusta. Mutta no", John kohtasi hämillisesti Mollyn katseen, "kyllähän sinä Sherlockin tunsit. Tiedät ihan yhtä lailla, millainen hän oli."  
  
Molly hymyili kannustavasti. "Hän oli ainutlaatuinen."  
  
"Niin olikin!" John nyökkäsi. "Ainutlaatuinen. En ollut koskaan tavannut ketään hänen kaltaistaan, enkä varmasti tule enää tapaamaankaan. En ehkä edes tahtoisi. Hän –" John vei kätensä suunsa eteen ja pyöritti typertyneenä päätään, sillä miten ihmeessä hän olisi osannut selittää, mitä Sherlock oli tehnyt hänelle? Muutamalla sanalla ja kuulostamatta täysin typerältä?   
  
"Hän ikään kuin herätti minut syvähorroksesta ja sysäsi minut uudestaan liikkeelle", John kuvaili. "Hän napsautti sormiaan, ja seuraavaksi löysin itseni katsomassa yhteistä asuntoa hänen kanssaan, jahtaamassa taksia pitkin poikin Lontoota ja nauttimassa elämästä, ihan yhtäkkiä!" John ei kyennyt estämään ääntään kohoamasta, ja Mollyn katseessa välkähti. Henki oli takertua Johnin kurkkuun.  
  
"Sherlock oli parasta mitä minulle on milloinkaan sattunut", hän sanoi hitaasti. "Tahtoisin väittää etten muista, millaista elämä oli ilman häntä, mutta kyllä minä muistan. Nyt elän sitä taas uudestaan."  
  
"Elämä on juuri sellaista kuin millaiseksi sen teemme", Molly sanoi mietteliäästi.  
  
"Kiitos suurien viisauksien jakamisesta", John totesi lakonisesti ja kalautti kuppinsa äänekkäästi tassille.  
  
"Sinun ei ole pakko olla katkera, John. Sherlock teki paljon hyvää –"  
  
"Ja paljon kamalaa", John hymähti ennen kuin onnistui estämään itseään.  
  
Mollyn huuliin tarttui hymy. "Sitäkin", hän myönsi auliisti. "Tarkoitan vain, ettei sinun kannata pelkästään surra sitä kuinka paljon teiltä jäi kokematta. Ole onnellinen siitä ajasta joka teillä oli ja vaali hyviä muistoja."  
  
"Milloin sinusta oikein kasvoi filosofi?" John kysyi aidosti hämmentyneenä.  
  
Molly punastui heleästi. Puna hänen kasvoillaan sai hänet näyttämään entistäkin herkemmältä. "Minä kadehdin sinua, teitä, aivan valtavasti", Molly sanoi päätään kallistaen.  
  
John räpäytti silmiään eikä sanonut mitään.  
  
"Olin toivottaman rakastunut Sherlockiin iät ja ajat. Hän tiesi sen kyllä. Kaikki tiesivät, ihan jokainen joka oli ikinä nähnyt minut samassa huoneessa hänen kanssaan. Se oli... erikoista. Hän teki minusta täysin eri ihmisen."  
  
"Tiedän tunteen."  
  
"Ei mutta sinusta hän toi esiin parhaat puolesi. Hän täydensi sinut ja sinä hänet. En ole nähnyt vastaavaa." Molly hymyili itsekseen ja kilisteli lusikkaa kupissaan. "Ja sitten olin minä, joka tahdoin niin kovasti, että hän huomaisi minut, mutta toiveeni toteutui ainoastaan silloin kun hän tarvitsi jotain. Hän ei nähnyt koskaan ketään muuta kuin sinut, ei sillä tavalla."  
  
"Kuule, Molly –"  
  
"En tarkoita vihjata mitään. Tahdon vain sanoa, että hänelle sinä olit tärkein ihminen maailmassa."  
  
John nielaisi ja sulki silmänsä hengitys vavahdellen. "Miksi sitten –"  
  
"Joitakin asioita on vaikea selittää", Molly sanoi hellästi.  
  
"En käsitä", John huoahti. "En käsitä, en vaikka kuinka yritän. Miksi hän teki niin?"  
  
Molly katsoi häntä pitkään ja sitten, hyvin hitaasti ja hyvin varovasti, siirsi kättään ja laski sen Johnin pöydällä lepäävän käden päälle. John räpäytti silmiään uudemman kerran ja tuijotti heidän yhteenliitettyjä käsiään, omia sormiaan jotka pilkottivat esiin Mollyn kämmenselän alta. Mollyn käsi oli lämmin.  
  
"En tahdo olla yksin", John sai sanottua.  
  
Molly nyökkäsi. "Et sinä olekaan."  
  
*  
  
**II**  
  
"Muistatko sen kerran kun Sherlock –"  
  
"Tai silloin kun hän –"  
  
"En koskaan unohda sitä kuinka hän –"  
  
"Miten hän saattoi?"  
  
"Ei hajuakaan."  
  
"Hän oli Sherlock."  
  
"Niin oli."  
  
"Kaipaan häntä."  
  
"Minäkin."  
  
Hiljaisuus.  
  
"Mennäänkö leffaan?"  
  
"Mennään vain. Siellä pyörii yksi romanttinen komedia."  
  
"Sherlock olisi inhonnut sitä sydänjuuriaan myöten."  
  
"Siksi juuri."  
  
*   
  
"Kohta on joulu", John huomautti kun he olivat kävelyllä St James' Parkissa eräänä sunnuntai-iltapäivänä. Sunnuntaista oli tullut heidän päiviään kuin vaivihkain, vaikka näkivät he toisiaan muulloinkin. Johnin työ antoi nykyään periksi enemmän, sillä hän oli siirtynyt viisipäiväisiin työviikkoihin, ja kun hänen vuoronsa lähestyi loppuaan, saattoi Molly odottaa häntä jo vastaanottoaulassa.  
  
"Se tulee aina vähän yllättäen", Molly myönsi ja katsoi järvelle. John seurasi hänen katsettaan. Vesi oli sulaa mutta näytti hyytävältä. Ilma velloi kosteana ja harmaana, ja vain muutama punasotka uiskenteli vedessä edestakaisin kuin omaa paikkaansa etsien. Lokkeja seisoskeli rantaviivalla ja availi siipiään. Yksi niistä kirkaisi.  
  
Molly seisahtui aidan viereen ja John rykäisi. "Onko sinulla suunnitelmia?" hän kysyi.  
  
Molly käänsi katseensa häneen ja pyöritti päätään. "Ei, ei ole. Voisin ottaa kokonaan vapaata." Hän hymyili ja hymy valaisi hänen kasvonsa.  
  
"Hyvä, hienoa. Tuota noin, minun täytyy käydä jossain vaiheessa pikaisesti Harryn luona, mutta ajattelin että muuten, jos –"  
  
"Haluaisitko tulla minun luokseni?" Molly ehdotti. "Minulla on tilaa enkä millään voi jättää Tobya moneksi päiväksi yksin. Ethän ole allerginen kissoille?"  
  
"En", John sanoi, tunki kädet taskuunsa ja mietti. "Pitäisikö kutsua muitakin? Vaikka Greg?"  
  
"Miksi?" Molly töksäytti. "Ei kun siis, tarkoitan vain, luulin ihan ettette enää –"  
  
"En ole puhunut hänen kanssaan aikoihin. En ole tahtonut", John myönsi ja potkaisi maata. "Mutten toisaalta tahtoisi kantaa kaunaakaan. Sitä paitsi hän iski silmänsä sinuun viime jouluna, Greg siis", hän lisäsi vakuuttavasti virnistäen. "Ei toisaalta ihme, sinä siinä mekossa."  
  
Molly naurahti hermostuneesti. "Olin oikeastaan ajatellut, että vain me kaksi..."  
  
John vakavoitui ja kääntyi kokonaan Mollyn puoleen. "Ahaa."  
  
"Niin. Mutta kyllähän me muitakin voimme kutsua, totta kai –" Molly pulputti, sipaisi hiuksiaan korvan taakse ja oli kenties sanomassa enemmänkin, mutta John pysäytti hänet hipaisemalla tavattoman hellästi hänen rannettaan.  
  
"Vain me kaksi", John sanoi ja nyökäytti päätään. "Loistava idea."  
  
Mollyn hymyn kirkkaudella olisi voinut valaista koko puiston synkät yöt läpeensä.  
  
*  
  
Johnista oli helpottavaa, ettei Mollyn kodista löytynyt kuusta tai kasoittain räikeitä koristeita. Muutamat kynttilät hän pystyi sulattamaan ja hyvän ruuan totta kai – mutta raja tuli nopeasti vastaan silloin, kun hän koetti parhaansa mukaan välttää pienintäkään muistutusta edellisestä vuodesta.   
  
Johnin oli kuitenkin vaikea muistaa, miksi hän oli kuvitellut yhteisen joulun olevan hyvä idea siinä vaiheessa, kun sekä hän että Molly istuskelivat sohvalla vieri vieressä tekemättä sen kummemmin mitään. Toby kävi kiehnäämässä hänen jalkaansa vasten, mutta kun John kumartui rapsuttamaan, se säntäsi vimmalla toiselle puolelle olohuonetta ja jäi tarkkailemaan heitä korvat tuimassa luimussa.  
  
"Se on nykyään vähän arka", Molly sanoi ja naurahti jännittyneesti. "Avataanko viini?"  
  
John nyökäytti päätään ja Molly lähti kohti keittiötä. John pani merkille, kuinka aistikkaasti Mollyn tummanpunainen mekko myötäili hänen vartalonsa liikkeitä. Se toi varsin anteliaasti esiin lantion sievän kaaren ja taka-  
  
Toby sähähti.  
  
"Älä huoli, aion olla ihan kunnolla", John supatti tyynesti takaisin.  
  
"Mitä sanoit, en kuullut?" Molly hihkaisi keittiöstä.   
  
"En mitään, juttelin Tobylle."  
  
"Oi, se onkin jo kaivannut miesseuraa. Tai siis, ei sillä lailla, voi luoja ei... tuota, taitaa – taitaa olla paras että jään tänne keittiöön loppuillaksi."  
  
"Älä turhaan", John totesi. "Sohvalla oli ihan mukavaa."  
  
Kun Molly lopulta tuli esiin kahden viinilasin kanssa ja kasvot yhtä punaisena kuin mekkonsa, John joutui puremaan poskeensa, jotta ei olisi nauranut ja antanut Mollyn ymmärtää häntä väärin. Sen sijaan John taputti paikkaa vierellään ja Molly istuutui alas. Hän ojensi Johnille laseista toisen ja henkäisi: "Anteeksi. En ole ikinä tällainen. Muiden kuin hänen kanssaan. Anteeksi. Tämä on omituista."  
  
"Moni muukin asia on", John sanoi tavallista matalammalla äänellä, joi siemauksen ja tarkkaili Mollya lasinsa yli. Viini lämmitti miellyttävästi virratessaan alas hänen kurkustaan. Molly piteli lasiaan sirosti sormenpäissään ja hymyili hämillisesti. Johnista hän näytti kauniilta huoneen hämärässä valaistuksessa, joka loi utuisen sädekehän hänen hiuksiinsa ja sai hänen korvakorunsa kimaltamaan.   
  
Kun Molly muutamaa lasillista myöhemmin heilautti hienoisesti päätään ja paljasti siten enemmän niskaansa, John nuolaisi huuliaan vaistomaisesti. Mollyn katse livahti alemmas ja pysyi Johnin huulten tienoilla merkitsevän pitkään, kunnes Molly katsoi taas hänen silmiinsä, vakaasti ja kuin henkeään pidättäen. John keräsi rohkeutensa, otti lasin Mollyn kädestä ja laski ne molemmat rauhallisesti sohvapöydälle. Sen jälkeen hän katsoi taas Mollya, Mollyn syvänsyviä silmiä, jotka väreilevä valo sai näyttämään lähes kokonaan mustilta, sekä Mollyn vienosti raollaan olevia punaisia huulia…  
  
"Voisin suudella sinua nyt", John paljasti hengästyneesti.  
  
Molly sävähti mutta ei estellyt häntä, vaan pikemminkin kutsui häntä sanattomasti lähemmäksi, ja John teki niin ujostelematta. Hän hivutti reitensä kiinni Mollyn reiteen ja kohotti kätensä Mollyn kasvoille, kupersi kämmenensä poskea vasten ja sipaisi peukalollaan sievää suupieltä. Mollyn silmät sulkeutuivat väristen ja hänen hengityksensä hulmahti Johnin kasvoille, kun John painoi huulensa varovasti Mollyn huulia vasten ja antoi itselleen luvan toivoa.     
  
Molly laski kätensä haparoiden hänen reidelleen ja vastasi suudelmaan huokaisten. Hän liikutti huuliaan ensin arasti, sitten vaativammin ja kirvoitti Johnista ähkäisyn, joka katkesi saman tien Mollyn siirtyessä suutelemaan hänen leukaansa, kaulaansa.  
  
John ummisti silmänsä ja kaarsi päätään taakse tehden Mollylle enemmän tilaa, jonka Molly välittömästi otti, eikä John voinut uskoa, että häntä suuteli sama nainen, joka tavallisesti piiloutui mikroskooppien taakse ja punasteli vähän väliä ja jota John olisi kuvaillut milloin tahansa sanoilla soma ja viaton – kun nyt hänen mieleensä taas kohosi pelkästään hyvin riettaita adjektiiveja. Pian tosin ei enää niitäkään, sillä Molly kosketti kielellään hänen korvanlehteään, imaisi sen suuhunsa ja John ulvahti ääneen. Hänen silmiensä takana ryöpsähteli valopallospiraaleja.  
  
"Makuuhuone? Missä tässä asunnossa on makuuhuone?" John huohotti kieräyttäessään Mollyn kunnolla syliinsä.  
  
"Ihan vessan vieressä", Molly vastasi ja hiveli nenällään hänen poskeaan.  
  
"Loistosijainti. Mennäänkö? Siis jos haluat. Vain jos haluat."  
  
"Mennään", Molly totesi ja suuteli häntä perusteellisesti, kieli kieltä jahdaten, kunnes nousi ylös ja tarjosi hänelle kätensä. He siirtyivät kiireesti kohti makuuhuonetta, aivan kuin maailmasta olisi yhtäkkiä loppunut kaikki aika ja heille oli lahjoitettu muutama hassu minuutti, jotka kuitenkin katoaisivat välittömästi, jos he eivät ymmärtäisi käyttää niitä  _juuri nyt_.  
   
Makuuhuoneen ovella Molly äännähti tuskastuneesti: "Toby, ei nyt, kulta, mene pois, mene mene, et voi maata nyt siinä!"  
  
John seurasi hymyssä suin kuinka Molly kaappasi kissansa sängyn jalkopäästä ja kantoi vastalauseita maukuvan Tobyn käytävään. Oven sulkeuduttua ujous näytti hiipivän takaisin Mollyn olemukseen. Hän tuli lähemmäs Johnia, mutta pidättäytyi koskettamasta ja tyytyi katselemaan häntä ripsiensä alta, odottamaan –  
  
John astui ratkaisevan askeleen, otti Mollyn kasvot käsiinsä ja suuteli häntä hellästi. Molly hymisi hiljaa ja kiersi kätensä löysästi Johnin vyötäisille. Hänen hajuvetensä tuoksui huumaavalta ja hänen kurkustaan kohoavat katkonaiset huokaisut olivat saada Johnin järjiltään.  
  
Hän alkoi hivuttaa Mollyn mekon olkainta alemmas. Molly ymmärsi vihjeen ja astahti sulavasti pois mekostaan tarttuen sen jälkeen Johnin neuleeseen. Lattialle kertyi nopeasti sekalainen vaatekasa. "Kuin elokuvissa", Molly kihersi. John naurahti ja suuteli häntä koska ei tahtonut olla suutelemattakaan. Hän ohjasi heidät samalla kohti vuodetta, jolle Molly kellistyi keveästi. John seurasi hänen perässään, kohottautui kahareisin hänen ylleen.  
  
"Onko sinulla kondomia?" hän kysyi ja siveli sormenpäillään Mollyn suloisen pyöreää rintaa.  
  
"Yöpöydän laatikossa", Molly henkäisi. "Siellä on myös liukastetta."  
  
"Aina parempi." John kierähti kauemmas ja avasi pöydän ylimmän laatikon. Siellä oli nenäliinapaketti ja kirjanmerkki sekä kiiltävä valokuva vaaleahiuksisesta ja vakavailmeisestä miehestä.  
  
"Alempi laatikko", Molly sanoi vikkelästi hänen takaansa. John tyrkkäsi laatikon kiinni, avasi seuraavan ja peruutti takaisin kysymättä, kuka kuvan mies oli, sillä asia ei kuulunut hänelle ja Molly kertoisi jos tahtoisi.  
  
Katulamppu ulotti kajonsa huoneeseen ja sälekaihtimet maalasivat valoraitoja Mollyn alastomalle vartalolle. John jahtasi niitä kielellään, Molly kikatti ja sovitti kätensä Johnin kaulalle vetäen häntä ylemmäs, lähemmäs. Mollyn posket hehkuivat, silmät säteilivät, ja kun John vei sormen kokeilevasti hänen sisälleen, hän inahti ja ummisti silmänsä ainoastaan avatakseen ne pian uudelleen, ja hänen niin tehdessään John katsoi häntä, katsoi ja pyöräytti peukaloaan klitoriksen poikki.   
  
Molly ähkäisi ja nytkähti kutsuvasti hänen allaan ja Johnin hengitys oli katketa. Hän rakasti tätä vaihetta, tätä kun hän kättään liikuttamalla, yksinkertaisella siksakkiliikkeellä, sai naisen ensin huohottamaan, sitten voihkimaan ja lopulta, lopulta!  
  
Molly tavoitteli hänen hiuksiaan sormiensa väliin ja tuli ynähtäen. John ei kiirehtinyt vaan nousi istualleen vasta kun Mollyn kädet putosivat velttoina tämän pään molemmille puolille. Hän avasi kondomipaketin tottunein sormin, asetti kumin paikoilleen ja katsahtaessaan Mollya, joka koetti saada hengitystään kulkemaan jalkojaan samanaikaisesti levittäen, hänen lävitseen tulvahti himo, jonka veroista hän ei ollut tuntenut kuukausiin.  
  
He katsoivat toisiaan ja hymyilivät, Mollyn sormet tärisivät Johnin poskea vasten Johnin suudellessa häntä suutelemasta päästyään. Liukastetta päätyi siinä sivussa enemmän lakanoille kuin minnekään muualle, ja jostain syystä se huvitti heitä kumpaakin niin aidosti, että heillä oli suuria vaikeuksia saada nauruaan asioihin.  
  
Työntyessään hitaasti Mollyn sisään John kuitenkin vakavoitui. Kun Molly antoi hänelle luvan liikkua, John ei kyennyt katsomaan Mollya silmiin vaan nosti katseensa kohti seinää, joka oli suurimmaksi osaksi tyhjä ja valkoinen ja antoi siten hänelle tilaa kuvitella. Vaan aivan sängyn yläpuolella oli suuri taulu. Se sattui kuvaamaan alkuaineiden jaksollista järjestelmää.  
  
Johnin sydän sekosi lyönneissä.  
  
Voi luoja.  
  
Kynnet painautuivat hänen selkäänsä Mollyn kohottaessa lanteitaan häntä vastaan.  
  
John tärisi.  
  
"Sh-Sherlock", karkasi hänen huuliltaan.  
  
Molly jähmettyi siinä samassa tyystin liikkumattomaksi ja varmasti tuijotti häntä silmät järkytyksestä selällään, mutta John ei voinut katsoa, hänen selkänahkaansa pitkin tihkui valumaan hyistä vettä ja teräkulmaiset jäänkappaleet iskivät häntä kylkiluiden väliin niin lujaa että hänen polvensa ja ojennetut kätensä olivat pettää, ja hän kavahti kauemmas, pakeni sängynreunalle ja siitä välittömästi jaloilleen, nappasi housunsa ja paitansa ja anteeksi pyytämättä ryntäsi ulos huoneesta. Molly ei tehnyt elettäkään estääkseen häntä.   
  
Toby istuskeli naulakon päällä Johnin pysähtyessä vastentahtoisesti eteiseen ja kiskoessaan vaatteet julmettua vauhtia päälleen. Kissan silmät kiilsivät ja sen häntä heilahti oven suuntaan kuin käskynä.  
  
*  
  
Molly yritti soittaa hänelle seuraavana päivänä. Ja sitä seuraavana. Ja sitä seuraavana.   
  
John halusi vain viettää joulunpyhänsä rauhassa, joten hän pani puhelimensa pois päältä ja pysytteli sisarellaan uuteen vuoteen asti. Sen jälkeen hän palasi suosiolla omaan asuntoonsa, sillä vuoden vaihtuessa Harry oli rohkaistunut juomaan suoraan pullonsuusta aivan Johnin silmien edessä ja motannut häntä ponnettomasti leukaan, kun John oli ilmaissut painavan mielipiteensä Harryn juomatottumuksista.  
  
Vuodesta 2013 ei näin ollen voinut mitenkään tulla edeltäjäänsä huonompi.  
  
*  
  
Tammikuun kuudentena John sytytti kynttilän, vei sen haudalle eikä tiennyt mitä ajatella.  
  
Hänen päässään oli jotain vialla, John tiesi sen kyllä. Toisaalta Harrykin tiesi juovansa liikaa. Ei pelkkä ongelman tiedostaminen automaattisesti tarkoittanut askelta kohti parempaa.  
  
Ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin John mietti kuolemaa, sen mustaa loputtomuutta ja tyhjää olemattomuutta. Ensimmäistä kertaa muutamaan vuoteen hän leikitteli myös ajatuksella omista hautajaisistaan.  
  
Silloin hän kaivoi kännykän taskustaan ja painoi sen takaisin päälle.  
  
*  
  
Tammikuu kului loppuun, mutta Molly ei soittanut enää. Myös helmikuuta hallitsi hiljaisuus, samoin kuin maaliskuuta. John ei lakannut odottamasta, mutta ei myöskään suostunut itse tekemään aloitetta.  
  
Eihän hän tiennyt mitä olisi sanonut. Eihän hän ollut myöntänyt mitään vielä kunnolla itselleenkään.  
  
Ehkä Johnin suru oli vain ottanut uuden muodon?  
  
Ja paskat.  
  
*  
  
Joinain hetkinä John ikävöi enemmän Mollyn säkenöivää hymyä kuin Sherlockin matalaa naurua. Sen tajutessaan hän vajosi polvilleen sänkynsä viereen ja hekotti hysteerisesti kunnes ei enää jaksanut.  
  
Joinain hetkinä hän ei kyennyt muistamaan, miltä Sherlockin hymy oli näyttänyt, oliko sitä aihetta edes kaivata.  
  
*  
  
Huhtikuussa John sai tekstiviestin. Mollylta.  
  
Ymmärrän jos et halua enää nähdä minua, mutta minä haluaisin kovasti nähdä sinut.  
  
John vastasi siihen ensimmäisellä mieleensä juolahtaneella kysymyksellä: Oletko järjiltäsi?  
  
Mollyn vastaus oli piinallisen alistunut: Anteeksi. Jätän sinut nyt rauhaan.  
  
Joten John päätti korjata virheensä toisella: Ei, minun pitää pyytää anteeksi. Käykö jo tänään illalla? Työvuoroni loppuu kuudelta.  
   
Seitsemältä samassa kahvilassa kuin ennenkin?  
  
Nähdään siellä.  
  
*  
  
"Sinun ei tarvitse pyytää anteeksi mitään", Molly sanoi heti ensi alkuun. "Ei liioin selitellä."  
  
John yskäisi ja katsoi kaikkialle muualle paitsi Mollyyn. Kahvilan tuolitkin osasivat olla huomionarvoisia. "Mitä sitten teen täällä?"  
  
"Voisit ihan aluksi antaa itsellesi anteeksi", Molly ehdotti.  
  
John toljotti häntä epäuskoisesti.  
  
"Et ole tehnyt mitään väärää", Molly sanoi. "Ei tunteille voi mitään."  
  
John puri hammasta eikä sanonut mitään.  
  
"Tajuathan ettei minua haittaa?"  
  
"Haittaa mikä?"  
  
"Tiedät kyllä."  
  
"Ei, en tiedä."  
  
"Se että sinä ajattelet häntä. Kaipaat häntä."  
  
"Olen kaivannut sinua", John sanoi päättäväisesti.  
  
Mollyn ilmeeseen suli lämpö. "Ja minä sinua."  
  
"Tässä ei ole kyse hänestä", John vannoi. "Missään... tässä ei ole kyse hänestä."  
  
"Miksei?"  
  
"Miksi ihmeessä olisi?"  
  
"John..."  
  
"Ei, ihan totta. Se... lipsahdus oli vahinko, en tajua itsekään mistä se tuli. Usko minua."  
  
"Uskon sinua", Molly huokaisi. "Mutta mikset sinä voi yhtä lailla uskoa minua?"  
  
"Missä niin?"  
  
"Siinä ettei minua haittaisi, vaikka tässä kaikessa, meissä, olisi kyse hänestäkin."  
  
"Eihän sellainen ole normaalia", John ärähti, jätti keskustelun siihen ja poistui.  
  
*  
  
"John, pysähdy nyt, John!"  
  
John jatkoi matkaansa eikä suostunut vilkaisemaan taakseen.  
  
"JOHN WATSON, MISTÄÄN EI TULE MITÄÄN JOS AINA VAIN PAKENET!"  
  
Koko katu, helvetti sentään, luultavasti koko kaupunki pysähtyi Mollyn kirkunan voimasta. John seisahtui selkä suorana ja kasvot ilmeettöminä ja odotti kädet nyrkissä kyljillä, että Molly sai hänet kiinni. Kun tämä viimein seisoi hänen edessään, John kohtasi Mollyn katseen tyynesti, kuin ei olisi mitään tuntenutkaan, kuin hänen mielensä olisi kajahdellut onttouttaan.  
  
"Mitä sinä pelkäät?" Molly kysyi hyvin, hyvin hiljaa, ja John tunnisti hänen kasvoiltaan sääliä.  
  
John pudisti päätään. "Älä. Pyydän." Sitten hän alkoi juosta.  
  
*  
  
"Miten elämässä tulisi jatkaa eteenpäin, jos pelkää liikkua yhtään minnekään?" John pohti ääneen peukaloitaan pyöritellen.  
  
"Mitä sinä pelkäät?" Ella kysyi ja risti jalkansa.  
  
John nauroi, nauroi ja nauroi. "Kerro sinä. Oikeasti, kerro minulle. Lue tästä kaikki mitä tarvitset", hän sanoi ja viittoi itseään.  
  
Ellan vastaus oli niin väärä, mielikuvitukseton ja  _tavallinen_ , että John ei vaivautunut painamaan sitä mieleensä. Sherlock olisi sen kuullessaan luultavasti parkunut epätoivosta.  
  
*  
  
_"John, kiitos että vastasit!"_  
  
"Mmm."  
  
_"Meidän olisi hyvä puhua."_  
  
"Mmm."  
  
_"Minä vain haluan olla kanssasi."_  
  
"Minusta ei ole tähän."  
  
_"Sinusta on. Vai etkö halua? Johtuuko se siitä?"_  
  
"Kyllä minä haluan, mutta kun et ymmärrä –"  
  
_"Niinhän sinä sanot, mutta oletko varma?"_  
  
"Miten voisit ymmärtää kun en ymmärrä itsekään?"  
  
Ovikello pirisi ja Johnin katse singahti vauhkona eteiseen.  
  
_"John. Avaa ovi, John. Ole kiltti."_  
  
*  
  
"Usko minua", Mollyn ääni kajahti rappukäytävässä kuin julistus.  
  
"Olet kummallinen", John puhahti pitäessään ovea auki niin että Molly pääsi peremmälle.  
   
"Me kaikki olemme, tavalla tai toisella", Molly vastasi riisuessaan takkinsa ja ripustaessaan sen naulaan.  
  
"Minä olen kummallinen", John huokaisi katkerasti keittäessään heille teetä.  
  
Radiossa ennustettiin sadekuuroja toukokuun ensimmäiselle viikolle.  
  
"Me kaikki olemme", Molly toisti painokkaasti ja kääntyi verhottoman ikkunan puoleen.  
  
"Mikset jätä minua rauhaan?" John kysyi uupuneesti ja pani kätensä puuskaan. He olisivat olleet aivan vastatusten, ellei Molly olisi seissyt selin häneen ja katsonut mieluummin vastapäisen talon punatiilistä ja harvaikkunaista seinää kuin häntä.  
  
"Miksemme me voi vain olla?" Molly kysyi puolestaan. "Miksemme voi vain olla, hän ei tule enää takaisin, mutta se ei tarkoita että hänet pitäisi unohtaa." Sen sanottuaan Molly kääntyi, suuteli Johnia ilman lupaa ja suudelman lomasta kuiskasi: "Muista että minä rakastin häntä myös."  
  
*  
  
"Voisimme näin olla yhdessä mutta hänen kanssaan", Molly maalaili heidän lojuessaan Johnin kapealla sängyllä vaatteet päällä ja varovasti toisiaan koskettaen.  
  
Ja kun John suostui, kun hän antautui rakastelemaan Mollyn kanssa vielä toisenkin kerran kaikista peloistaan huolimatta, kun hän työntyi Mollyyn ja huokaisi suhahtaen, Molly hymisi rauhoittavasti, siveli hänen alaselkäänsä ja suuteli hänen kaulaansa.  
  
"Shh-" John äännähti tukahtuneesti ja puristi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
"Sherlock", Molly henkäisi hänen puolestaan, ja helpotus valahti Johnin lävitse keveänä kuin ilma jota hengittää, kiivaasti ja kiitollisena, kuin veden alta noustessa. "Sherlock."  
  
"Sherlock", John toisti ilman häpeää ja työntyi uudestaan. Ja uudestaan, hänen sisimpänsä laulaessa hallelujaa.  
  
Kaksi ihmistä huokailemassa kilpaa kolmannen nimeä: omituisinta seksiä jota John oli harrastanut vielä kenenkään kanssa, mutta samaan aikaan myös uskomattoman, loistavan vapauttavaa.  
  
*  
  
(Yöllä Molly hiipi ylös. Käsiase lepäsi Johnin yöpöydän laatikossa niin kuin hän oli uskonutkin. Molly otti aseen käteensä, tarkasteli sitä hetken, vilkaisi nukkuvaa Johnia, sitten taas asetta, ja hänen teki pahaa. Hän pani aseen takaisin laatikkoon ja siirtyi Johnin viereen jatkamaan unia. Piti ehdottomasti olla muitakin vaihtoehtoja.)  
  
*  
  
"Näytät paremmalta, John", rouva Hudson totesi sydämellisesti. "Paremmalta kuin aikoihin."  
  
John hymyili vain, joi teensä ja pahoitteli, ettei ollut käynyt Baker Streetillä aiemmin.  
  
"Minusta on niin ihanaa nähdä sinun pääsevän takaisin jaloillesi."  
  
Aurinko paistoi keittiöön kirkkaasti ja häikäisten, ja vaikka Johnilla oli ikävä menneitä aikoja, kaipuu ei tuntunut enää samalta.  
  
Sitten toukokuu livahti kesäkuuhun ja koitti kesäkuun viidestoista.  
  
*  
  
Asvaltilla norui verta tummana jokena...  
  
Johnia ei päästetty tarpeeksi lähelle, hän yritti kaikkensa, Sherlock oli hänen ystävänsä, paras ystävänsä, eikä hän voinut tehdä mitään, Sherlock hyppäsi, oliko se hänen syytään, hän olisi voinut tehdä jotain toisin, maailma sumeni hänen ympärillään ja veri jyskytti hänen korvissaan, hän oli elossa, Sherlock makasi maassa kunnes veltto ruumis nostettiin paareille ja vietiin pois, pois Johnin ulottuvilta, eikä hän tiennyt mitä tehdä, Sherlock!  
  
Sherlock oli kuollutkuollutkuollutKUOLLUT.  
  
"En nukkunut enää sen jälkeen."  
  
Molly istutti Johnin pöydän ääreen, keitti hänelle kuumaa teetä ja kietoi kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympärille, suukotti hänen ohimoaan. "Kaikki muuttuu vielä paremmaksi."  
  
John kätki kasvonsa Mollyn rintaa vasten ja nyyhkytti kunnes teevesi oli haaleaa ja Mollyn pusero kyynelistä nihkeä.  
  
"Huomenna, huomenna", John kähisi henkeään haukkoen.  
  
"Huomenna", Molly toisti surusilmin.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä oli Sherlockin ku-, Sherlockin kuol-, se päivä.  
  
Oli kulunut vuosi ja John tahtoi oppia päästämään jo irti.  
  
*  
  
He vierailivat Sherlockin haudalla kun ruoho oli vielä aamukasteesta kosteaa. Molly ojensi Sherlockille kaksi tulipunaista ruusua, jotka oli sidottu yhteen kultareunaisella nauhalla.  
  
"Sinä olet se nauha", Molly kertoi ja katsoi taivaalle. John ei saanut silmiään irti kivestä, mutta ujutti kätensä Mollyn vyötäisille ja veti hänet lähemmäksi.  
  
"Hän olisi syyttänyt meitä tunteilusta", John mumisi Mollyn hiuksiin. "Kiitos."  
  
Molly silitti hänen kämmenselkäänsä ja he jatkoivat matkaa.  
  
Vielä illalla Mollyn luona he muistivat Sherlockia niin kuin parhaiten taisivat. Hitaasti ja hellästi ja kauan.  
  
*  
  
**III**  
  
(Molly havahtui aamuyöstä kännykän viestiäänen kilahdukseen.  
  
Tiedän mitä olet tehnyt ja mitä suunnittelet nyt. Lopetathan vielä kun voit.  
  
Molly sulki silmänsä ja nukkui rauhassa vielä jonkin aikaa. Kun hän heräsi uudestaan, John katseli häntä vain muutaman sentin päästä ja suuteli tervehdykseksi. Molly mumisi vapisten: "Muutetaan yhteen, muuta tänne minun luokseni."  
  
John, mistään mitään tietämättä, lupautui.)  
  
*  
  
Aika kului. Kului, kului ja kului, ja John kiintyi Mollyyn enemmän kuin olisi kuvitellut olevan mahdollista ottaen huomioon, että hän oli jo rakastunut – rakastunut... no niin.  
  
Kenties hän meni jopa niin pitkälle että rakastui Mollyynkin.  
  
*  
  
"Tuohon sängyn yläpuolelle sopisi hyvin pieni kirjahylly", John pohdiskeli pedatessaan heidän vuodettaan.  
  
"Taulun tilalle?" Molly kysyi ja kallisti arvioivasti päätään.  
  
"Niin ajattelin."  
  
"Sen voisi kyllä siirtää käytävän puolelle", Molly myönsi, hivuttautui Johnin taakse ja puhalsi hänen niskaansa. "Montako lempikirjaa sinulla on?"  
  
"Monta. Ei kai sinulta ole jäänyt huomaamatta nurkkia somistavat pahvilaatikot?"  
  
"Nekö joita et ole saanut purettua vielä kaikkien näiden lukemattomien vuosien jälkeenkään?" Molly kiusoitteli.  
  
"Jos valitsen kymmenen mieluisinta ja sinä saat valita kaksitoista?"  
  
"Kuinka järjettömän suuri on hyvin pieni kirjahylly?"  
  
"Älä kehtaa vääristellä sanojani, sanoin ihan selkeästi että  _pieni kirjahylly sopisi tähän hyvin_."  
  
"Hyvin pieni kirjahylly, niin sinä minusta sanoit – aaah, älä, John, älä, lopeta, t-tuo kutittaa!"  
  
*  
  
( Molly.)  
  
*  
  
"Millainen päiväsi oli?"  
  
"Tavallinen", Molly vastasi. "Ihan mukava oikeastaan. Ei mitään erityisempää. Kaksi uutta asiakasta, joiden papereita pitää katsella lisää vielä huomenna..."  
  
John nyökkäsi ja käänsi sanomalehden sivua.  
  
"Sinullahan oli tänään iltavuoro?" Molly varmisti ja ryhtyi siirtämään ruokaostoksia jääkaappiin. "Ajattelin että ehdin laittaa päivällisen ennen kuin lähdet."  
  
"Olet kultainen."  
  
"Tiedän", Molly totesi itsevarmasti ja John läpsäisi häntä leikkisästi takapuolelle. He päätyivät jahtaamaan toisiaan ympäri keittiötä kuin pahaiset pikkulapset, Mollyn korkealta helähtelevä kikatus sulki Johnin sisäänsä ja hän paistatteli sen jälkikaiuissa vielä silloinkin, kun Molly antautui ja salli Johnin kiepsauttaa hänet selkäänsä ja kantaa hihittävän saaliinsa sohvalle.  
  
Molly ei todellakaan ehtinyt laittaa päivällistä ennen kuin Johnin oli jo riennettävä kiireen vilkkaa töihin, metrokioskin kautta.  
  
*  
  
Joku kutsui Johnia nimeltä. John juoksi pimeydessä, Sherlock tarttui häntä kädestä ja käski hänen juosta lujempaa. Poliisiautojen sireenit ulvoivat. John juoksi ja yritti huutaa, kertoa olevansa pahoillaan, mutta Sherlock ei kuunnellut. Sherlock ei ikinä kuunnellut.  
  
"John", raikui vasten katukiviä. "John. Herää, John."  
  
Sherlock päästi hänen kädestään irti ja Johnin silmät rävähtivät auki. "Mitä? Mitä nyt?"  
  
"Näit taas painajaista", Molly sanoi hänen viereltään.  
  
"Ai." John veti syvään henkeä ja hieraisi kasvojaan. "Anteeksi. Taisin herättää sinut."  
  
"Ei, ei se mitään."  
  
He makasivat hiljaa hämärässä, ja John keskittyi kuuntelemaan Mollyn hidastuvaa hengitystä, mutta ei saattanut enää sulkea silmiään. "Molly?"  
  
"Hmmmhm?"  
  
"Tottuuko siihen koskaan? Kuolleiden jatkuvaan läsnäoloon?"  
  
Mollyn käsi etsiytyi Johnin käteen ja puristi lyhyesti. "En tiedä", hän mumisi. "Totta puhuen elävien seura on hermostuttanut minua aina enemmän kuin kuolleiden. Kuoleminen on jokapäiväistä. Se on yhdenlaista eroamista, ja ihmiset eroavat kaiken aikaa. Vain tavat vaihtelevat."  
  
"Miten sinä muuten teit sen?" John kysyi. "Tiedäthän, sinä ja Ji-"   
  
"Ei sillä ole väliä", Molly huokaisi. "Nukutaan nyt."  
  
*  
  
(Hieman myöhemmin, Johnin vajottua syvään uneen Molly rohkeni kirjoittamaan vastauksen: Älä kuvittele että olisin lakannut odottamasta sinua. Palaa kotiin. Sen jälkeen hän käänsi kasvonsa kohti seinää ja nukahti.)  
  
*  
  
Aamulla Mollyn kasvot olivat kyyneleistä märät ja John painoi hänet tiukasti rintaansa vasten, silitti hänen hiuksiaan ja kertoi ensimmäistä kertaa rakastavansa. Se sai Mollyn ainoastaan itkemään kahta kauheammin. John piteli hänestä kiinni koko sen ajan. Loppuun asti.  
  
*  
  
**IV**  
  
( Mikset enää vastaa minulle, S?  
  
*  
  
Edes minä en jaksa odottaa ikuisesti.   
  
*  
  
Jos et pian palaa, lähden etsimään sinua. Tiedät että pystyisin siihen.  
  
*  
  
Sebastian?  
  
*  
  
Ei enää kauaa. Valmistaudu. SH  
  
*  
  
Miksi sinulla on hänen puhelimensa? Anna hänen vastata minulle itse!!!  
  
*  
  
Ei sanaakaan Johnille, Molly. Ei sanaakaan ennen kuin on aika. SH)  
  
*  
  
**V**  
  
Keväällä Molly oli alkanut näyttää hyvin surulliselta aina silloin kun hän luuli Johnin katsovan muualle. Lysyyn painuneet hartiat ja lasittunut katse, kuin koiranpentu joka uskollisesti odotti omistajaansa saapuvaksi kotiin mutta joka todellisuudessa oli hylätty jo kauan sitten oman onnensa nojaan.  
  
Niinä hetkinä John odotti itsekin. Kymmenen minuuttia, joskus jopa puoli tuntia, ettei Molly olisi huomannut. Sitten hän vei Mollyn teatteriin, elokuviin, kävelylle tai vaikka vain tilasi kotiin hyvää noutoruokaa. Mitä tahansa jotta Mollyn kireä tekohymy muuttui aidoksi.  
  
Keskustella John ei yrittänyt, vaikka se olisi luultavasti kannattanut. Vaikka hän olisi halunnutkin tietää: miksi?  
  
Miksi he eivät voineet vain olla?  
  
*  
  
Syy selvisi muutamaa kuukautta myöhemmin. Oli kesäkuun toinen viikko. Tiistai. Kello lähestyi kuutta ja John oli tulossa töistä kotiin. Kääntäessään avainta lukossa hän kuvitteli jo mielessään, kuinka Molly istuskelisi sohvalla ja hän saisi suoraan heittäytyä tyttöystävänsä viereen ja nauttia rauhallisesta koti-illasta tekemättä yhtään mitään. Kaapista saattoi löytyä oluttakin.  
  
Kävi pian ilmi, että Johnin paikka sohvalla Mollyn vieressä oli jo varattu.   
  
Siinä, äärimmäisen jäykästi ja epämukavuudesta kielivä ilme kasvoillaan, istui Sherlock.  
  
*  
  
"SINÄ! SINÄ HELVETIN SAATANAN PASKIAINEN!" John ärjyi tarratessaan Sherlockia paidankauluksesta ja ravistellessaan häntä voimiensa takaa. "KUINKA KEHTAAT ENÄÄ NÄYTTÄÄ RUMAA NAAMAASI TÄÄLLÄ, MIKSI VITUSSA TULIT VASTA NYT, TAJUATKO VITTUSAATANA LAINKAAN – LAINKAAN!"  
  
Sherlock heilui hänen otteessaan kuin säälittävä räsynukke ja totisesti näytti sellaiselta sotkuisine kuontaloineen ja kurjistuneine ulkomuotoineen – eikä tehnyt mitään hillitäkseen Johnin raivonpurkausta.  
  
"John – lopeta! JOHN!" Molly kiljui hänen korvaansa. "Anna hänen olla!"  
  
John tärisi kauttaaltaan hellittäessään otettaan. Sherlock hengitti pinnallisesti ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja oli avaamassa suunsa, kun John päästi hänet retkahtamaan takaisin sohvalle. Sen jälkeen John iski nyrkkinsä perään niin lujaa että ilmaa halkoi sekä kuvottava rusahdus että Sherlockin tukkoinen älähdys.  
  
"Hakisitko ensiapulaukun, Molly-kulta?" John kysyi puuskuttaen ja kättään ravistaen. "Sen pitäisi olla vessan peilikaapissa."  
  
*  
  
"Älä luule", John puhisi pyyhkiessään verta Sherlockin kasvoilta, "älä edes uneksi, että tämä oli tässä ja kaikki on taas hyvin."  
  
Sherlock nyökkäsi vakavana.  
  
"Saat luvan selittää. Aivan kaiken."  
  
"John, minä –"  
  
"Ei nyt", John murisi. "Nyt pidät suusi kiinni, vaikka se olisi sinulle kuinka helvetin vaikeaa tahansa, ja annat minun tehdä hommani loppuun."  
  
Sherlock istui vaiti ja liikkumatta, mutta hänen katseensa risteili pitkin poikin Johnin kasvoja. "Näytät... hyvältä", Sherlock kähähti. "Paremmalta."  
  
John pyöräytti silmiään. "Sanoinko jotain siitä suun kiinni pitämisestä?"  
  
Sherlock kehtasi hymähtää. John oli ikävöinyt sitä ääntä ja hän vavahti niin että lähes sohaisi Sherlockia peukalolla silmään.  
  
"Paremmalta mihin verrattuna?" hän mutisi haparoidessaan laukusta lisää pumpulia.  
  
"Olet pitänyt hänestä hyvää huolta, Molly. Kiitos", Sherlock lausui juhlallisesti ja lepuutti silmiään Johnissa eikä häiriintynyt lainkaan, kun John tunki pumpulitupon hänen oikeaan sieraimeensa pitämään verenvuodon aisoissa.  
  
"Sitä varten tyttöystävät ovat", John tokaisi ja tarjosi Sherlockille jääpalapussia. "Tuossa. Paina sitä poskeasi vasten jonkin aikaa. Ja uskallakin koskea tuohon tuppoon ilman lupaani. Ääliö."  
  
Vasta sitten hän tajusi että Sherlock oli puhutellut Mollya ja että Molly tosiaan oli yhä paikalla. Tämä seisoi olohuoneen ikkunan ääressä, heijasi Tobya sylissään ja katseli heitä vaiti. John tunsi olonsa yhtäkkiä käsittämättömän likaiseksi ja hän ponkaisi sohvalta kuin sen istuin olisi polttanut. "Molly –"  
  
"Missä hän on, Sherlock?" Molly kysyi ohuella äänellä. "Missä hän on?"  
  
"Ajoitus, Molly", Sherlock vastasi tyynesti. "Nyt on tärkeää, että John saa tietää, mistä kaikessa on ollut kyse. Sen jälkeen on sinun vuorosi."  
  
"Et ole muuttunut lainkaan", Molly nyyhkäisi mutta ei väittänyt vastaan. "Kerro edes... onhan hänellä kaikki hyvin?"  
  
"Kenestä te puhutte?" John kysyi ja katsoi heitä vuoron perään yrittäen kuumeisesti pysyä mukana keskustelussa, josta ääneen lausuttiin korkeintaan puolet.  
  
"Älä välitä, John. Tämä ei koske sinua."  
  
"Koskeepas!" Molly huudahti ja Toby oli kynsiä hänen paljaat käsivartensa. "Totta kai se koskee myös Johnia."  
  
"Mikäli asiaa haluaa välttämättä tarkastella sillä tavalla", Sherlock totesi kulmat kurtussa. "Hyvä on, tehdään tämä sitten sinun tavallasi." Hän nousi seisomaan ja näytti varsin hölmöltä pidellessään toisessa kädessään jääpalapussia ja huitoessaan toisella pikaisesti edestakaisin. "John, tässä on Mary. Mary, tässä on John, jonka esitteleminen sinulle on toki totaalista ajanhukkaa, sillä tunnet hänet läpikotaisin."  
  
John ei ollut saada sanaa suustaan saati aivojaan raksuttamaan: "Mary?  _Mary_? Mutta... mitä ih-"  
  
"Molly on hyvin yleinen lempinimi Mary-nimiselle naiselle, John", Sherlock totesi kärsimättömäksi. "Ja teidän porukoissanne sellainen tuntui olevan ihan jokaisella", hän lisäsi Mollylle päätään pyöritellen. "Lempinimi. Eikö se sinusta syö uskottavuutta melkoisesti?"  
  
"Hetkinen, missä ihmeen porukoissa?" John tivasi pyörällä päästään. "Molly?"  
  
"Mary Morstan", Sherlock korjasi. "Tyttönimeltään tietysti. Sittemmin avioiduttuaan ja otettuaan miehensä nimen, Mary Moran. Ei järin suuri muutos. Helppo sopeutua. Menit naimisiin varsin nuorena, etkö vain, Molly? Kauanko olit ehtinyt tuntea sulhasesi ennen kuin kellot soivat?"  
  
"Vuosia", Molly kivahti. "Missä hän on?"  
  
"Mutta eihän hänellä ole edes sormusta sormessaan!" John karjahti vaatien Sherlockin huomiota.  
  
"Sormusta!" Sherlock heilautti vapaan kätensä teatraalisesti ilmaan. "Ihan niin kuin sen puuttuminen ratkaisisi mitään. Kerrohan kuitenkin, Molly. Mikset pidä sormustasi?"  
  
"Hän ei –" Molly henkäisi ja tuijotti tiukasti lattiaa, "hän ei –"  
  
"Moriarty ei tainnut nähdä sitä sopivana?" Sherlock vastasi hänen puolestaan. "Piti miehesi paljon mieluummin itsellään ja vapaana ylimääräisistä kahleista."  
  
"Moriarty?" John toisti entistä enemmän hämmentyneenä.  
  
"Sebastian puhui hänestä alinomaa, jokaiselle joka suostui vain kuuntelemaan. Jim sitä, Jim tätä. Olisi voinut luulla  _heidän_  olevan aviopari."  
  
"Moriarty?  _James Moriarty_?"  
  
"Tarkkailtuani häntä kohtuullisen kauan sanoisin, että oireet viittaavat vahvasti Tukholman syndroomaan."  
  
"SHERLOCK!" Molly hirmustui ja Sherlock säpsähti hiljaiseksi. "Ole hiljaa", Molly käski napakasti. "Et tiedä mistä puhut, joten ole hiljaa."  
  
Sherlock mutristi suutaan. "Itse asiassa –"  
  
"Nyt", John sanoi toettuaan viimein sen verran, että älysi tarttua Sherlockia käsivarresta ja pysäyttää hänet ennen kuin kierrokset kovenisivat liikaa ja pysähtyminen olisi tietyn pisteen jälkeen täysin mahdotonta, "nyt joku saa selittää minulle selkeästi ja vaikka rautalangasta vääntäen, mitä helvettiä täällä tapahtuu."  
  
"Sitä olen tässä yrittänytkin!" Sherlock sähähti. "Mutta ilmeisesti olen poissa ollessani onnistunut unohtamaan, kuinka uskomattoman yksinkertainen ihminen sinä oletkaan."  
  
_Ilmeisesti_  Sherlock kerjäsi myös mustaa silmää. John toteutti hänen toiveensa alta aikayksikön.   
  
Eikä ollut Johnin vika, jos hän oli Sherlockin poissa ollessa ehtinyt unohtamaan, kuinka hillittömän heiveröinen kusipää Sherlock Holmes olikaan.  
  
*  
  
"Kuka sinä olet? Ihan oikeasti", John tiedusteli Mollylta varmistettuaan ensin, ettei tajuttomaksi nyykähtäneellä Sherlockilla ollut todellista hätää.  
  
Molly pudottautui istumaan lattialle Sherlockin pään viereen. "Molly. Molly Moran. Sherlock puhui suurimmaksi osaksi totta."  
  
"Mitä Hooperille tapahtui?"  
  
"Häntä ei ole koskaan oikeasti ollutkaan. Pelkkä peitenimi", Molly vastasi häkeltymättä.  
  
"Mitä varten sinä tarvitsit peitenimeä?"  
  
"En näytä rikolliselta, enhän?" Molly myhäili ja hymyili sanoihinsa nähden laittoman hellästi. "Ei se mitään, en minä olekaan. Varsinaisesti."  
  
"Mutta... miehesi on?"  
  
"Virallisesti Sebastianilla on korkea virka armeijan leivissä", Molly totesi.  
  
"Ja epävirallisesti?"  
  
"Epävirallisesti hän on... sanotaan vaikka että Jimin luottomies."  
  
"Jimin? Jim Moriartyn? Sen saman Jim Moriartyn?"  
   
Molly nyökäytti päätään ja vilkaisi taakseen ikkunan suuntaan.  
  
"Mutta sinähän seurustelit Jimin kanssa?"  
  
Molly silmäsi häntä huultaan purren. "Me tapailimme. Kolme kertaa. Ei muuta."  
  
"Mutta olit silloin jo naimisissa?"  
  
Molly hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. "En tiennyt kuka Jim oikeasti oli. Silloin. En ollut tavannut häntä vielä kertaakaan. Sebastian oli toki puhunut hänestä... jonkin verran, mutta silti. Ja Sebastian oli usein poissa pitkiä aikoja, jopa viikkokausia toisinaan. Hän hoiti Moriartyn tehtäviä, ja koska tiesin niiden olevan erittäin tärkeitä tehtäviä, joita ei uskottu kenelle tahansa, en halunnut syyllistää häntä. Mutta minä olin yksinäinen, niin kauhean yksinäinen." Mollyn ääni särkyi ja hänen hartiansa alkoivat hytkyä. John vei käden hellästi hänen olalleen.   
  
Molly veti nyyhkäisten henkeä ja jatkoi: "Ja sitten Jim ilmaantui kuin tyhjästä, huomioi minua siinä missä Sherlockille olin pelkkää ilmaa, ja Jim oli muutenkin niin... herttainen, etten osannut epäillä mitään. Sitten hän vei minut elokuviin ja paljasti, kuka hän oikeasti oli. Jim Moriarty, jonka uskottu mieheni oli, ja johon minä olin langennut omaa sinisilmäisyyttäni ja yksinäisyyttäni." Molly riiputti päätään. "En ole ylpeä siitä. Kaikkea muuta."  
  
"Joten koko se esitys, IT-osaston Jim..." Sherlock mumisi lattian rajasta ja avasi verkalleen silmänsä, "se ei ollutkaan minua vaan sinua varten. Oi kuinka nerokasta." Hän hilautui istualleen päätään pidellen. John näki jo nyt kuinka hänen oikea silmänsä oli muurautumassa umpeen.   
  
"Vahvistan ettei sinun vasemmassa koukussasi ole kerta kaikkiaan mitään vikaa, John", Sherlock hymähti ja osoitti seuraavat sanansa typertyneelle Mollylle: "Moriarty tahtoi nöyryyttää sinua, eikö niin? Koska sinä olit hänen oikean kätensä morsian etkä ymmärtänyt pitäytyä siinä roolissa, olla kiltti ja kunnollinen ja pysytellä taustalla... hän varmasti uhkasi paljastaa sinut Sebastianille, mikäli et suostuisi tanssimaan täysin hänen pillinsä mukaan?"  
  
"Pää kiinni, Sherlock", John käski. "Pää kiinni, mikä sinua vaivaa?"  
  
"Hän on aina ollut tuollainen, John", Molly vastasi kireästi. "Et vain ole ennen huomannut. Olet elänyt täydellisessä horroksessa tähän asti."  
  
Johnista tuntui kuin katto olisi murentunut hänen yläpuoleltaan ja seinät kaatuneet hänen ympäriltään yhtä vaivattomasti kuin hapertuneet teatterilavasteet.  
  
*  
  
**VI**  
  
"Kaiken tarkoitus oli pitää sinut hengissä, John", Sherlock sanoi kiihkeästi, kun John viimein joutui poistumaan Mollyn ja hänen makuuhuoneesta käydäkseen vessassa. Sherlock oli vastassa välittömästi oven toisella puolella ja olisi puhua pajattanut hänelle varmasti vessan oven läpikin (kenties jopa tullut sisälle asti ja selostanut asiansa Johnin virtsatessa vieressä), ellei John olisi määrätietoisesti häntä kieltänyt. "Kaiken, ihan kaiken, John, kuuntele –"   
  
"Sherlock?" Molly huhuili olohuoneesta. Hän oli raahannut tuolin ikkunan ääreen ja kulutti aikaansa katsellen kuinka pulut lensivät kattojen yllä. "Milloin Sebastian voi palata kotiin? Annanko hänelle jonkinlaisen merkin?"  
  
Sherlockin olemus jähmettyi silmin havaittavasti.   
  
"Sherlock?" Molly kysyi luullen ettei häntä ollut kuultu. Hän nousi ylös ja ilmestyi olohuoneen oviaukkoon.  
  
Sherlock väisti päättäväisesti hänen katsettaan, ja samassa John ymmärsi. Molly vilkaisi vielä kerran ikkunaa, aivan kuin siellä olisi voinut vilahtaa jotain elintärkeää hetkenä minä hyvänsä.   
  
Kun raskas hiljaisuus venyi venymistään, Mollyn hartiat jännittyivät ja hän käänsi katseensa liioitellun hitaasti takaisin Sherlockiin. "Kai Sebastian kuitenkin on... ethän olisi palannut ilman häntä, Sherlock? Muistathan sopimuksemme? Onhan Sebastian, ei kai hän ole, et kai sinä, eihän Sebastian...?"  
  
Sherlock kohtasi viimein Mollyn epätoivoisen katseen ja totesi jäykästi: "On."  
  
Molly rääkäisi kuin häntä olisi kidutettu hengiltä ja vajosi polvilleen lattialle. "Sinä lupasit, lupasit, jos minä, kaikki muut paitsi hän, SINÄ LUPASIT!" hän sopersi, ja John oli aikeissa kyykistyä kietomaan kätensä Mollyn ympärille, mutta jokin Sherlockin ilmeessä esti häntä viime hetkellä.  
  
"En voinut mitään", Sherlock sanoi paksulla äänellä.  
  
"SINUN PITI SÄÄSTÄÄ HÄNEN HENKENSÄ MIKÄLI MINÄ PIDÄN JOHN WATSONIN HENGISSÄ!" Molly kirkui. "Mies miehestä..."  
  
"Rauhoitu, Molly, anna kun selitän –" Sherlock yritti.  
  
"Ei. Sinä tapoit hänet", Molly puuskutti. "Sinä tapoit hänet niin kuin kenet tahansa Moriartyn alaisen, kenet tahansa, hän ei vastannut viesteihini enää Uralin jälkeen... sielläkö? Sielläkö, Sherlock?"  
  
"Hän riisti itse oman henkensä kuultuaan, ettei Moriartya enää ollut", Sherlock sanoi ja painoi päänsä. "En voinut tehdä mitään. Yritin puhua hänet ympäri, muistuttaa että sinä odotit häntä, että hänellä oli syy elää, aivan niin kuin minullakin..."  
  
"Miksi sinä seurasit häntä Ural-vuoristossa?" John uteli. "Jos hän... oli Moriartyn miehiä, miksi hän salli sinun roikkua kannoillaan?"  
  
"Minä kerroin Sebille, että Sherlockiin voi luottaa", Molly vaikeroi. "Minä väitin niin ja hän uskoi ja nyt hän on kuollut." Hän itki ja itki ja itki, ja Sherlock näytti aidon lohduttomalta, eikä John tiennyt mitä sanoa. Mitä ajatella. Mistään. Kenestäkään.  
  
"Minä luotin sinuun, Sherlock", Molly hikkasi. "Niin kuin sinä luotit minuun. Mutta katso nyt itseäsi. Katso mikä hirviö sinä todella olet."  
  
Sherlock alkoi itkeä täysin ääneti.  
  
*

Illalla Molly teki lähtöä. Hän oli pakannut laukkuunsa vain muutaman vaatekerran sekä houkutellut Tobyn kantolaatikkoon, jättänyt kaiken muun paikoilleen ja silti hän oli lähtemässä lopullisesti, ei luultavasti itsekään tiennyt minne.  
  
John seisoi neuvottomana eteisessä Mollyn laittaessa takkia ylleen. "Tähänkö tämä päättyy?" hän kysyi ja kuulosti jopa omiin korviinsa surkealta teini-ikäiseltä tytöltä.  
  
"Ei", Molly vastasi koleasti. "Eihän mitään ikinä ollutkaan. Miten se voisi silloin päättyä?"  
  
"Sinä siis valehtelit minulle? Alusta alkaen? Aivan kaikesta?"  
  
Molly kietaisi huivin kaulaansa.  
  
"Sinä tiesit Sherlockin olevan elossa", John virkkoi kuolleella äänellä. "Kaiken aikaa."  
  
"Iloitsisit siitä että hän hengittää yhä", Molly sanoi ja avasi ulko-oven.   
  
"Ei, odota –"  
  
"En enää. Hyvästi, John", Molly lausahti ja katosi Lontoon vilinään.  
  
*   
  
**VII**  
  
"John", Sherlock henkäisi kun John tuli ulos makuuhuoneesta ja asteli suoraan kohti keittiötä, "John, minun on pakko saada kertoa sinulle –"  
  
John oli kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan, nappasi vain kannettavan tietokoneensa keittiön pöydältä ja kääntyi takaisin kohti makuuhuonetta.  
  
"Jos on olemassa mitään mitä voin tehdä, mitään mitä tarvitset, ihan mitä tahansa... muista että sinulla on minut", Sherlock sanoi ääni raakaa epätoivoa tulvillaan.  
  
John sulki makuuhuoneen oven sanaakaan sanomatta.  
  
*  
  
Hän käynnisti kannettavansa ja istui se sylissään sängylle.  
  
Merkitsinkö minä sinulle hetkeäkään mitään? Entä Sherlock? Valehtelitko minulle hänestäkin?   
  
John tiesi ettei tulisi koskaan saamaan vastausta.  
  
_Jos et keksi mitään muuta._  
  
John alkoi kirjoittaa.  
  
Senhän piti auttaa.


End file.
